The present invention relates to the structure of a telephone set, in particular, relates to a telephone set suitable for use in automobiles.
Conventional telephone sets have a structure comprising a base housing (the upper housing or the lower housing), with a dial screwed thereon, and a cover housing. Therefore, fabrication of a telephone set requires many assembling processes. If a dial is to be replaced with another type of dial, the handset housing must be dismantled. Also, because the dial is mounted on the abdominal side of the handset, it is hidden underneath and not operable when the handset is rested on the cradle.
In operation, if the handset is held in one hand and if a finger of the same hand is to be used for dialing, maintaining a firm grip on the handset is extremely difficult. This shortcoming during operation becomes a major drawback particularly at the time of operating a car telephone while driving.